pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Snapper "Firebourne" von Dracon
Snapper is a Snapdragon hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a ranged, burst damage slayer hero who is a bit of a pyromaniac. Most, if not all, of his abilities can cause burning damage to enemies and not just that, his spells can quickly damage structures. He ravages the fields when he unleashes his inner dragon, empowering his next spells and bringing destruction. Overview Snapper von Dracon, the Firebourne Dragon Damage: 9/10 Utility: 6/10 Survivability: 2/10 Complexity: 1/10 Role: Range Slayer Almanac Entry: Born from one of the two eggs of an ancient snapdragon mother during the dark ages, the Firebourne is a legendary beast capable of harnessing ancient flames on his breathe and is prophecied to bring destruction to many, even enormous juggernauts of wood and steel aren't safe. It was not clear what this all meant, but the people of lower villages have feared that if this creature grows up, the world will burn. The have rallied angry mobs, going from forest to forest, hunting down every snapdragon hatchling to stop the prophecy. Knights were eventually given permission by the king to hunt down every dragon in the land. The Firebourne, and his brother of cold, cursing breathe, were still young and are playing around the mountain they are in. Daily, they wait for their mother to bring them meat for food. One searing day, the snapdragons were expecting that their mother is out hunting, but until the cold shivering night, the mother never returned. Firebourne decided to go and look for her, in which his brother then followed. They eventually found their mother dead in a forest, with multiple arrows piercing her stem and sap oozing from it. The tried to wake her up, to no avail. The dragons placed their deceased mother on a giant wooden raft and Firebourne set it on fire. The dragon duo then were spotted by the knights and were armed to destroy them. The Firebourne was about to set flight, but he stopped once he saw his brother struck with spears and barraged with huge stones. With rage, he engulfs the armies with searing flames. All of a sudden, a portal appeared in the lake out of nowhere. The dragons thought this is a way out. So right after Firebourne repelled the armies, he immediately flew to safety. But alas, his brother was lassoed by tons more soldiers and the portal closed. He didn't manage to come with his brother. Firebourne emerges to a far hotter climate, on an island in the middle of a large body of water. The little dragon wailed and wailed to call for his brother, but to no avail. He eventually lay restless in the island, sad, depressed. No mother, no brother. He was eventually spotted by a bunch of pirates who took him and raised him. At first he was neglecting them, but he was eventually tamed by their captain, a tall-nut. The tall-nut hasn't saw such monster in his life. He eventually taught him the ways of piracy and is given a name: Snapper von Dracon. After the tall-nut passed away from a brutal massacre with the zombie pirates, Snapper took his role as their new captain. Now he's a force to be reckoned with. Armed with the saber of his mentor, and the flames the prophecy described, no enormous juggernaut of wood and steel, in this case ships, is safe from the wrath of Snapper the Firebourne Dragon. Gameplay: Snapper is heavily reliant to his use of fire-based attacks. His basic attack can become a fiery ball of destruction, doing extra damage and leaving a burn to both enemy units and structures. His flame breathe can also be a great wave clearing tool. Get up close, and he'll snap his vicious maw onto you, inflicting wounds as well as armor fragility. His wings are also great for both offense and defense, being able to knock away enemies whenever they're too close. When he achieve his true potential, then all of his spells will become free for a limited time and are also further improved. He can also choose to instead create even more burst damage by setting an entire line in the ground of fire. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1275 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 2.8 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 600 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 5.7 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 54 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 3.25 Attack Speed (APS): 0.8 Movement Speed: 310 Trait Pyroclast Snapper's next basic attack will do 35% bonus magical damage as well as inflict a burn effect that lasts for 5 seconds on the target enemy as well as all other nearby enemies. Can also affect enemy structures. Has a 14 second cooldown. The burn effect deals 25 damage (+5% per level) per second, and the duration is refreshed every time Snapper's spell lands on a burning target. Burn effects on structures don't refresh. Snapper has flames of a hot furnace and phlegm of hard volcanic rock. Mixed together, it'll be one heck of a blast. Basic Abilities Flame Wave (Q) Snapper blasts searing flames on a cone area. The flames will deal 120 magical damage (+5% per level) and inflict a much more intense burn that lasts for only 3 seconds. The burn deals 55 damage (+5% per level) every second and will stack with Pyroclast burn. One thing to fear on the Firebourne is his fire-breathing. Sure, most other dragons do that, but his fire is just WAY more hotter. Dragon Maw (W) Snapper snaps his jaws at a target enemy within melee range. The target will be inflicted with serious bleeding effect as well as lowered physical defense and magical resistance by 30%, all lasting for 6 turns. The bleeding will initially do 10 damage (+5% per level) and will worsen by 50% for every second. The dragon's bite is not to be underestimated. There's a reason why he's called Snapper. Mighty Wings (E) Snapper expands his mighty wings and flap them forward, unleashing a strong force of wind that will blow away enemies as well as do 175 physical damage (+5% per level). Any burn effects currently on the enemies will be extended by 2 seconds. With a mighty flap of his draconian wings, he can blow away ships and sailors all the way back to the horizon. Ultimate Abilities Firebourne Ascend ® Snapper unleashes his full potential, expanding his wings, setting his body on fire, and then gain flight. All of Snapper's basic abilities are enhanced and all have no cooldown. Lasts for 8 seconds. *Pyroclast: Area of effect radius is 25% larger and the burn lasts 3 seconds longer. *Flame Wave: Magical damage is increased by 45%. *Dragon Maw: Defense and resistance down is doubled. *Mighty Wings: Knock back is further. The true potential of the great Firebourne lays inside the swashbuckling snapdragon. It awaits its awakening. Scorching Fields ® Snapper takes flight, becoming Unstoppable and Untargetable, starting from the initial point and swooping through the next. He starts engulfing the path along him on fire, dealing 465 damage (+5% per level) and setting the whole ground on fire, lasting for 4.5 seconds. Anyone on the fire trail will receive 105 damage (+5% per level) every turn. The raging wrath of the Firebourne is foretold to burn down legions of undead hoards, leaving destruction on his wake. NOTE: *When Scorching Fields hit bush areas, anyone inside them will be revealed and receive 25% more damage from the damage-over-time. Talents Level 1 *Firebourn Fury - Pyroclast cooldown is refreshed by 1.5 seconds every time Snapper casts an ability. *Corrosive Bile - Basic attacks applies damage over time on structures for 3 turns. Deals 15 damage (+5% per level) every second. Stacks with Pyroclast *Dragon Dexterity - Snapper's mana regen is increased by 30% per basic ability on cooldown. Level 4 *Weakening Flames - Flame Wave weakens enemy attack damage by 35% for the duration. *Hungry Hungry Dragon - Dragon Maw heals Snapper for 45% the damage dealt. *Raider's Fire - QUEST: Gathering Regen Sun/Brainz will increase Snapper's spell damage by 1%. REWARD: Collect 25 Regen Sun/Brainz, Pyroclast will have a larger area-of-effect and does 40% more damage to structures. Level 7 *Fiery Roar - Flame Wave area is increased by 30%. *Gale of Speed - Mighty Wings increase the attack and movement speed of allies caught in the wind by 25% for 5 seconds. *Dragon Scales - Has 3 stacks. A stack of Dragon Scales will block off 60% physical damage from attackers. A stack regenerates every 15 seconds. Level 10 *Firebourne Ascend - Snapper unleashes his full potential, expanding his wings, setting his body on fire, and then gain flight. All of Snapper's basic abilities are enhanced and all have no cooldown. Lasts for 8 seconds. *Scorching Fields - Snapper takes flight, becoming Unstoppable and Untargetable, starting from the initial point and swooping through the next. He starts engulfing the path along him on fire, dealing 465 damage (+5% per level) and setting the whole ground on fire, lasting for 4.5 seconds. Anyone on the fire trail will receive 105 damage (+5% per level) every turn. Level 13 *Fire Whirl - (Active) Summon a whirling vortex of fire that can be moved by Snapper. It deals 40 damage (+5% per level) to enemies around its aura and slow enemies by 20%. Enemies to close to it will be pulled to it every 2 seconds. *Incapacitating Bite - Dragon Maw roots the target enemy for 1.25 seconds. *Bush Ro Dah - Mighty Wings now disarms enemies hit. Disarmed enemies are unable to use basic attack. Lasts for 2 seconds. Level 16 *Lava Flows - Pyroclast slows enemies by 55% for the duration. *Wave After Wave - Flame Wave cooldown is reduced by 10% for every enemy hit by Flame Wave. *Draconian Barbecue - Flame Wave heals Snapper for 95 health (+5% per turn) for every enemy hit. Level 20 *Ultimate Ascension - Snapper gains +60% magic amplification and resistance during Firebourne Ascend. *Pureblood Pyroflux - Scorching Fields' scorched fields now deals pure damage and can pierce through spell immunity. *Descending Impact - (Active) Fly to a target location within a huge range. Upon arrival, do 240 damage (+5% per level) to enemies around the area and knock them away. *Burnt To A Crisp - Burning effects deals 25% more damage when the enemy has 30% below his max health. Quotations Start of Battle *I have awakened. *Out from my cavern of loot, to the seas and skies of peril. *Snapper is here to burn stuff. Moving *To the horizon. *A new day, and new journey. *When can we get some action? *My flaming heart hungers for danger. *With flight. Attacking *Raiding time! *Fire blast! *I'll set you alight. *Let's heat things up. *Slash and burn. Vanquishing a Hero *I would like my enemies served well done. *You just got roasted! *My flames consume you. *You're gonna need some burn heal for that. *Ahahaha. This was fun. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Mere armor can't protect you from my flames. (Wally) *Freezing me won't do anything. I'm pure flames. (Felix) *Futuristic technology is no match against pure ancient power. (Citron) *The name's Firebourne. You killed my mother. Prepare to die. (Joustalot) *Who's the number one pirate now, Deadbrain? (Captain Deadbeard) *You should have remained a coward, then I would be more entertained. (Marlin) Dying *Going down! *I have been slain! *A critical hit! *Down to the ground I go. *My fire... dies out... Respawning *This fire is unstoppable. *Ah, back to the fields of chaos. *I won't let my guard down this time. *I hunger... For vengeance. *The Firebourne is reborn. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *You might have read my lore and ask "A dragon? Became a pirate?!". Well this is the PvZ world. Everything sounds wacky. *You know I was introduced in the game in the Pirate Seas level so I guess that's where the idea came from. *So, do you happen to play Dungeons and Snapdragons? Wait, what am I talking about. I was suppose to attack these guys. Wait, let me roll initiative. *To those who ask about my alignment, I'm chaotic neutral. Which means it's understandable to attack me and steal my gold. *I don't really like eating marshmallows. As soon as I eat them, they melt. And I don't enjoy eating melted marshmallows. *I do like eating bread, since I can just toast them. You know what they say, all toasters toast toasts. *The ting goes BRRRRAH! Pak pak pak, blast blast. And a burn burn burn. Dragon's not hot. I tell him dragon's not hot. *I always wonder if I am a real dragon. Because dragons have a front and hind legs, and I only got my root legs. So that should make me a wyvern. *It's been a long time since I haven't seen my little brother. I hope he isn't out in the dark ages cursing at people. Little guy knows the f-word. *Just to clarify, fire-breathing is not really breathing. My fire breath is mostly 45% flaming gas exhalation and 55% magma reflux. At least that's what I think every after lunch. Ultimate Ability Firebourne Ascend *Behold, my inner fire. *I shall unleash all of the stored power in me. *The Firebourne ascends! Scorching Fields *Leave nothing but ash. *Behold, the flames that demolished fortresses and battleships. *A massive fire shall sweep these lands. Skins Captain von Dracon After the death of his pirate captain mentor and father figure, he eventually gained the mantle as the pirate captain of the pirate crew and rebranded it as the Blazerscale Pirates. Snapper von Dracon donnes the pirate captain's hat and wields his scimitar and there he leads the crew to the Seven Seas, promising adventure, loot, and a whole lot of ale. *Wears a pirate hat with a dragon skull emblem. He also wears an eyepatch with a scar and sprouts a green leafy goatee. *His waist is wrapped with a belt that tightly fits his thick thorny stem. It has a sheathed scimitar. Emperor von Dragon In an alternate timeline, Firebourne didn't left to the portal. He is able to grow up into a ferocious dragon raised by a wizard zombie. He then rallied an army of plants that overthrew Dr. Zomboss' kingdom and he continues to expand his territory. Having liberated the plants from the awful zombie plague, he is then crowned as the Emperor of the Dragon Empire. *Initially wears a knight's helmet and on top of it is an iron crown with 3 pointy teeth and one amethyst gem in the middle. *Wears a royal cloak.